


Gdzie jest twój dom?

by GimmeCoffee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed-centric, M/M, OOC, T bo przekleństwa, a RK900 jest pod sam koniec więc romansu to tu mało, boże to jest głupie, gdzie bratnia dusza ma zapach miejsca które uważasz za dom, i guess, nie umiem nim pisać a i tak próbuję, no beta we die like men, sorry not sorry - Freeform, to Gavin, trochę Convin jak się przyjrzycie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeCoffee/pseuds/GimmeCoffee
Summary: Gavin Reed nie wierzył w bratnie dusze.Nie było tak zawsze; mając sześć lat, jak każde dziecko, marzył o znalezieniu tej drugiej połówki, która będzie cię rozumieć jak nikt inny, zostanie przy tobie nie ważne czy słońce czy deszcz. Wyobrażał sobie przyszłe życie, jak przeznaczona mu osoba mogłaby wyglądać, gdzie by żyli, jakie miejsce nazywaliby domem. Na pewno chciał mieć kota. Albo dwa.Szybko przekonał się, jak wielką kupą bzdur było to wszystko.Elijah zawsze miał rację.





	Gdzie jest twój dom?

**Author's Note:**

> YYYYH witam. Pisałam ten one shot z trzy dni, już byłam blisko rzucenia go w cholerę bo ma dużo przeskoków, jest taki rozdrobniony itede, ale stwierdziłam, że jakoś i tak trzeba się udzielić w polskim fandomie, więc, ten, oto jest. Ostatnio cierpię na brak krytyki i opinii, więc będę wdzięczna za każdy komentarz!

Gavin Reed nie wierzył w bratnie dusze.

Nie było tak zawsze; mając sześć lat, jak każde dziecko, marzył o znalezieniu tej drugiej połówki, która będzie cię rozumieć jak nikt inny, zostanie przy tobie nie ważne czy słońce czy deszcz. Wyobrażał sobie przyszłe życie, jak przeznaczona mu osoba mogłaby wyglądać, gdzie by żyli, jakie miejsce nazywaliby domem. Na pewno chciał mieć kota. Albo dwa.

Szybko przekonał się, jak wielką kupą bzdur było to wszystko.

Wraz ze śmiercią matki.

Wraz z wyjściem na jaw, że była ona jedynie skokiem w bok jego ojca, który miał już żonę i dziecko.

Żonę, która była jego bratnią duszą.

Nowy dom nie pachniał domem. Był wielki i zimny, a Gavin stał się niechcianą istotą błąkającą się po szerokich, pięknych acz pustych korytarzach. Zyskał jednak starszego brata – o trzy miesiące, ale starszego.  
Elijah był zamkniętym w sobie dzieckiem, ale pozwalał Gavinowi bawić się swoimi zabawkami i paplać o niczym, podczas gdy sam siedział skulony na swoim łóżku z nosem w książce. Zazwyczaj nie odpowiadał, nawet nie przytakiwał, jednak jednego wieczoru, gdy młodszy z przyszywanych braci rozprawiał wesoło o bratnich duszach, uniósł na niego pełne chłodnej kalkulacji spojrzenie i opuścił Małego Księcia na kolana.

— Bratnie dusze to jedynie wymysł jakiegoś romantyka — powiedział cicho, rzeczowo. Gavin gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Rodzice są nimi, a jednak im się nie udaje. Czy nie jest to zaprzeczeniem samej idei bratniej duszy?

Po tym Gavin zaczął przyglądać się rozpadającemu się w pył małżeństwu, które jednak trwało na cienkiej nici zobowiązania i statusu społecznego. W milczeniu przez lata oglądał tę karykaturę związku wybranego przez los, a nadzieję na spotkanie osoby sobie przeznaczonej rozwiewał wiatr zrezygnowania i gniewu.

Elijah zawsze miał rację.

 

Tina pachniała jak zielona herbata, stare książki i waniliowe świece. Jako jedyna w akademii znosiła jego humorki i sarkastyczne, obraźliwe odzywki. Skłamałby więc, gdyby nie nazwał jej najlepszą – jeśli nie jedyną – przyjaciółką.

Nie zdziwiło więc go, gdy podczas jednej z wielu zarywanych na naukę nocek, rozłożeni z notatkami na podłodze, sprowadzili temat prowadzonej od niechcenia rozmowy na temat bratnich dusz.

— Mam nadzieję, że trafię na słodką dziewczynę — westchnęła Chen, poprawiając koka na czubku głowy. — Jak dostanę faceta to zacznę wojnę z wszechświatem, przysięgam.

Gavin parsknął w kubek z kawą.

— Bratnie dusze to pierdoła powtarzana na korytarzach podstawówki, Tina — przewrócił oczami. — Nie mów, że serio w to wierzysz.

— Nie chciałbyś spotkać sobie przeznaczonej osoby? Może to ta seksowna blondyna, na którą masz oko od ostatnich tygodni — odparła ze śmiechem. Reed kolejny raz uniósł oczy ku niebu, kopiąc ją w łydkę.

— Nawet gdyby była, to nie ma znaczenia — burknął, przewracając stronę podręcznika. — Pierdolenie o perfekcyjnych związkach zaplanowanych przez los to głupota.

— Mhmm — odpowiedziała, przyglądając się mu czujnie. — Serio tak uważasz? Jest w tym coś magicznego, nie sądzisz?

Wbił wzrok w notatki; napisane słowa nie stanowiły w tym momencie żadnego sensu.

— Nie. Jeśli ludzie dostają coś w ręce, to zawsze to spierdolą.

 

Jeśli istniało coś, czego nienawidził bardziej niż bratnich dusz, były tym pierdolone androidy.

Widok jakiegokolwiek przyprawiał go o mdłości i chęć rozwalenia czegoś na małe kawałeczki. Elijah był jedynym co pozostało mu z jego pożal się boże rodzinki, ale jednak okazało się, że chodzące puszki śrubek były o wiele bardziej zajmujące niż rodzony brat. _Przyszywany_ , ale brat.

Może był zazdrosny. I zraniony. _Może_. Nie ma to większego znaczenia.

W dupie z Kamskim. W dupie z tym wszystkim.

Wolał iść nakurwić się do nieprzytomności niż myśleć o… Niż myśleć. Tak właśnie wylądował w zatłoczonym barze w piątkowy wieczór, z butelką piwa w dłoni i ochotą albo na bijatykę, albo na pijacki seks z nieznajomą.

Padło na to drugie, gdy z drugiego końca baru zauważył jednoznaczne spojrzenie całkiem ładnej szatynki w granatowej, idealnie dopasowanej sukience, którą z radością zrzucił z niej dwie godziny później.

Czuł od niej cynamon i maliny.

Nienawidził cynamonu i malin.

Leżeli, jeszcze rozgrzani i bez oddechu, ona skulona przy jego prawym boku, gdy wsunęła nos w zgłębienie szyi detektywa i odetchnęła głęboko. Zachichotała.

— Pachniesz kawą, fajkami i kocim żarciem. Twoja bratnia dusza musi być niezłym ziółkiem.

Nie odpowiedział na to nic, jedynie zaciskając mocniej zęby. Nie wahał się z szybką ucieczką z mieszkania nieznajomej, gdy ta zaczęła oddychać głęboko i regularnie w jego ramionach.

W drodze na autobus odpalił papierosa i przystanął na krótki moment, spoglądając w mały skrawek rozgwieżdżonego nieba wychylający się zza sięgających wysoko wieżowców.

Pachniał jak swoje mieszkanie.

 

Ponad dekadę temu poznał Hanka Andersona, który na moment przywrócił mu promyczek wiary.

Wraz z Chen byli nowymi rekrutami gdy mężczyzna sięgał szczytu swojej kariery; Reed mógł tylko przyglądać się z ledwo ukrywanym podziwem gdy detektyw Anderson – w niedługi czas później porucznik – kierujący bezbłędnie Oddziałem Specjalnym zmiótł w pył sieć dilerów bordo. Był silny, pewny siebie i genialny w swojej robocie, a Gavin nie mógł się powstrzymać od zaciągnięcia się niezauważalnie jego zapachem, gdy stali obok siebie w pomieszczeniu socjalnym.

Ciasto cytrynowe, mięta i storczyki.

Czasem w pracy odwiedzała Hanka jego żona, urocza rudowłosa kobieta o miłych, zawsze błyszczących oczach. Ciężko było jej nie lubić, a od patrzenia na ich konwersacje z boku uśmiech sam pchał się na twarz. Anderson był w swoją bratnią duszę zapatrzony jak w obrazek, a po dowiedzeniu się o ciąży żony aż buzował z rozpierającej go radości, dzieląc się szczęśliwą nowiną z każdą osobą w departamencie – nawet z Gavinem.

Poród nie przebiegł tak, jak powinien, zostawiając młodego porucznika samego z małym synkiem, a Gavin Reed kolejny raz stwierdził, że los to szmata.

 

Gavin wiedział, że był pracoholikiem. Praca odrywała go od rzeczywistości i marnego życia prywatnego, dawała spokój w całym swoim chaosie. Gdy tylko przekraczał próg komisariatu czuł jak odżywa, jak wypełnia go energia i gówniany humor zmienia się na jedynie kiepski. Kawa z maltretowanego przez cały wydział automatu smakowała najlepiej i nigdy nie odczuwał większej przyjemności z jej picia, niż stojąc w pomieszczeniu socjalnym, opierając się o wysoki stolik i obserwując rozmawiających o pierdołach współpracowników, których może nie trawił i oni nie trawili jego, ale w sytuacji zagrożeni stali za sobą murem.

Byłoby perfekcyjnie, gdyby mógł przychodzić tu z kotem. Mając u swojego boku Nachosa mógłby pracować całą dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu i byłby w pełni usatysfakcjonowany. Ale nie mógł, więc siłą rzeczy wracał do mieszkania, witany przez pomiałkujące stworzenie domagające się jedzenia. Manewrował między porozrzucanymi po korytarzu butami i ciuchami, które obiecywał sobie sprzątnąć miesiąc temu, z zagraconej kuchni zabierał puszkę z kocim żarciem i odgrzewał w mikrofali gotowe danie dla siebie, po czym ostatecznie lądował w salonie, bezsensownie oglądając chujowe reality show, byleby zapełnić ciszę rozlewającą się po pustym mieszkaniu.

 

Androidy nie były dla Gavina żywymi czy wartymi zawracania sobie głowy istotami z prostego powodu – nie posiadały woni. Skoro jej nie posiadały, nie zostały przez wszechświat uznane jako osoby warte posiadania bratniej duszy. Nie odczuwały bólu, przyjemności. Nie odczuwały emocji. _Summa summarum_ nie były żywe.

(Dusił w sobie myśl o własnym zapachu, który był wonią jego domu. Czy oznaczało to, że nie posiadał bratniej duszy? _Czemu, do kurwy, tak bardzo się tym przejmował?_ )

Oczywiście, jego myślenie okazało się błędne, choć nigdy sam by się do tego nie przyznał.

Dewianci. Skutek błędu w kodzie, wirusa sprawiającego, że w ich oprogramowaniu pojawiały się błędy mylnie naśladujące emocje. Proste.

Stało się to _wykurwiście skomplikowane_ , gdy dewianci wraz z nowo nabytymi uczuciami w pakiecie dostały również zapach. Zapach czyjegoś domu.

Detektyw siedział więc, zamknięty na klucz w mieszkaniu z kotem na kolanach, oglądając wiadomości w noc jedenastego listopada – obozy, nieruchome, białe ciała, pacyfistycznie protestujące maszyny…

Gavin Reed nienawidził się mylić. Jeszcze bardziej nienawidził czuć się bezradnym.

W tę mroźną i mrożącą krew w żyłach listopadową noc właśnie tak się czuł.

 

W grudniu pizgało jeszcze gorzej, dlatego detektyw stwierdził, że odmrożenie sobie tyłka będzie świetnym pomysłem. Stał więc przed drzwiami rezydencji, trzęsąc się jak osika, ze zsiniałym od chłodu palcem lewej dłoni zawisłym w powietrzu tuż przy domofonie. Mały ruch i byłoby po wszystkim.

Wahał się.

To był durny pomysł.

Po co w ogóle tu wracał?

Obrócił się nagle, gwałtownie na pięcie, klnąc pod nosem i owijając się szczelniej skórzaną kurtką. Zimno jak skurwysyn.

Miał to wszystko w dupie. Swojego brata w szczególności.

Nie obejrzał się za siebie.

 

— Można dołączyć?

Fajka omal nie wypadła mu spomiędzy palców, gdy dosłyszał znajomy, lekko zachrypnięty ale jednak przedziwnie delikatny głos. Spojrzał zaskoczony za siebie i tak, oto przed wejściem do DPD stał Connor w całej swojej okazałości, z jak zawsze perfekcyjnymi włosami i kurtką przerzuconą przez ramię.

Gavin miał już na końcu języka posmak „Nie, wypierdalaj”.

Wtedy przez głowę przemknęły mu obrazy obozów, ciał i protestujących androidów.

Westchnął więc jedynie, kiwnął głową i odsunął się w bok, robiąc miejsce przy ścianie androidowi. Connor nie zwlekał długo, zajmując miejsce tuż obok Reeda. Jego LED utkwił na żółtym, niespokojnym odcieniu; dioda nieprzerwanie mrugała, wskazując na to, że Connor mocno się nad czymś zastanawiał. Reed utkwił spojrzenie w tym małym światełku na skroni dewianta, jakby miało mu ono objawić przedwieczne sekrety.

— Masz jakąś sprawę, czy chciałeś mnie tylko wkurwić swoją obecnością? — burknął, strzepując popiół z końcówki papierosa. Connor zmarszczył piegowaty nos, zezując na żarzącego się peta z niesmakiem. Zauważając znaczące spojrzenie androida detektyw przewrócił oczami.

Od zwyciężonej przez androidy rewolucji minęły trzy miesiące, a Gavin chciał wierzyć, że adaptacja w nowym, ciągle zmieniającym się świecie przychodziła mu całkiem łatwo – a przynajmniej na tyle łatwo, jak mogłaby przychodzić zagorzałemu, anty-androidowemu dupkowi. Wbrew pozorom idiotą nie był i wiedział, że trzeba zamknąć dziób wraz z wprowadzeniem nowych praw i kar za zbrodnie na odczuwających i żyjących maszynach, a przez teraz już stały widok Connora w departamencie nawet przyzwyczaił się do jego plastikowej mordy.

Nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale Connor był dobrym detektywem i wyciągnął Andersona z dziury wypchanej gównem, w której porucznik siedział po uszy od śmierci syna.

Więc…

Był w porządku.

Do kurwy.

Connor wydał z siebie pomruk, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni prostych, granatowych spodni (po złamaniu kodu porzucił firmową marynarkę Cyberlife na rzecz stonowanych koszul i – co musiało być sprawką Hanka – fikuśnych, pstrokatych krawatów, które z dnia na dzień stawały się coraz bardziej ostentacyjne i głupie) i uniósł spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu na ciężkie, ciemne chmury. W takich momentach naprawdę wyglądał… ludzko. Zamyślony, rozluźniony. Gdyby nie LED Gavin nie odróżniłby go od człowieka z krwi i kości.

Co było niepokojące.

Zdecydowanie niepokojące.

— Przyszedłem jedynie dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, detektywie. Chociaż może to być zrozumiałe jako, jak to ująłeś, wkurwianie cię — posłał mu jeden z tych swoich durnowatych półuśmieszków, jednocześnie ironiczny i uroczy. Reed parsknął, zaciągając się trochę mocniej. Szary, drapiący dym uleciał ku górze, rozwiewany wiatrem.

— Pieprzone androidy — warknął, ale bez zwyczajowej agresji. Stali przez chwilę w milczeniu, podpierając ścianę.

— Właściwie to mam pytanie, Detektywie.

— … Strzelaj.

— Dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz androidów, detektywie?

Chciał go spławić, zbyć nisko wymierzonym komentarzem, ale popełnił błąd spojrzenia w oczy androida. Dostrzegł w nich ciekawość, ale również coś jeszcze. Nie potrafił nazwać tej emocji. Nie chciał.

Dlatego westchnął, rzucił kiepa na chodnik, po czym wyjął kolejnego i odpalił, dając sobie trochę czasu na pozbieranie myśli. Android czekał cierpliwie.

— Nie nienawidzę was. Już nie — wyznał cicho, jakby powierzał swój największy sekret. Może tak było. — Bardziej wam współczuję. Emocje to chujoza. Zawsze coś spierdolą. Czasami lepiej jest po prostu nie czuć.

Ponownie zapadło między nimi milczenie, tym razem bardziej napięte. Gavin uparcie wbijał spojrzenie w chodnik i już miał zniecierpliwiony rzucić ciętym komentarzem, żeby tylko odsunąć od siebie to dziwne, palące uczucie w żołądku, jednak uprzedził go ciężar na ramionach i zaskoczenie związało mu struny głosowe w supeł.

— Z całym szacunkiem, uważam, że się mylisz, Detektywie — odpowiedział Connor, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, jakby rzucając mu swego rodzaju wyzwanie. — O wiele lepiej odczuwać pewne… nieprzyjemności, niż istnieć jako bezduszna kukła, nie uważasz? — posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, tym razem jakby bardziej szczery, i nonszalancko poprawił poły kurtki, by chroniły Gavina szczelniej od zimna. — Powinieneś wrócić do środka, Detektywie, jeszcze się przeziębisz — rzucił na odchodne i obrócił się na pięcie, idąc w stronę głównego wejścia.

W przypływie głupoty Reed postanowił jednak użyć swojego głosu, sprawiając, że dewiant zatrzymał się w pół kroku:

— Gavin. Po prostu, kurwa, mów mi Gavin. Wkurwiasz mnie z tymi jebanymi tytułami.

Poczuł zdradziecki rumieniec wkradający się po jego szyi i już wiedział, że ta puszka śrubek wiedziała, że go przeskanował i znalazł odpowiedzi na niezadane pytania. Nie skomentował jednak, tylko śląc mu kolejny, jeszcze szerszy uśmiech. Jak pochwalony szczeniak, cholera.

— Dobrze, Gavinie.

Detektyw burknął, pozdrowił go środkowym palcem i skupił całkowicie uwagę na fajce, którą zdążył już zgasić wiatr. Dopiero dosłyszawszy odgłos oddalających się kroków rozluźnił się i wyklął cicho własną głupotę.

Mimowolnie przystawił nos do pożyczonej przez androida kurtki, przymykając oczy.

Herbata, psia karma i coś syntetycznego, czego nie mógł rozpoznać.

Mógłby przyzwyczaić się do tego zapachu.

 

Gavin Reed wiedział, że ten dzień będzie chujowy, gdy w sekundę po tym jak postawił stopę w departamencie głos Fowlera rozgrzmiał, odbijając się hukiem od ścian, przywołując go do gabinetu. W myślach przerzucając, co mógł znowu spierdolić, powlókł się do szklanego pomieszczenia, rzucając tęskne spojrzenie ku pomieszczeniu socjalnemu i ukochanemu ekspresowi do kawy. Tina wychyliła się z wejścia właśnie do niego, posyłając mu uniesionego kciuka i całusa; odpowiedział na to wytknięciem języka i środkowym palcem.

Connor przysiadł na skraju biurka Andersona i uniósł głowę, gdy przechodził. Cholerny android nie omieszkał się nie posłać mu półuśmieszku i zgrabnego oczka, co wbrew woli Gavina wywołało u niego palpitacje serca.

Wszedł do gabinetu, zamykając za sobą ostrożnie drzwi – nie miał w planach otrzymywać kolejnego upomnienia w aktach za trzaskanie nimi. Wsunął ręce w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki i zbliżył się do biurka swojego szefa, unosząc wysoko brwi.

— Co jest, Kapitanie? — rzucił, rozsiadając się w krześle i powstrzymując ochotę na zarzucenie nóg na blat. Fowler by je mu odgryzł, nie ma bata.

Jeffrey westchnął ciężko, palcem wskazującym próbując wygładzić zmarszczkę irytacji, jaka powstała od lat dowodzenia całym departamentem policji. Złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy, zwracając spojrzenie twarde jak stal na detektywa.

— Reed — zaczął tonem jakby był stuprocentowo pewien, że zaraz rozpęta się wojna. — Nie będę się bawił w piękne farmazony, sam dobrze wiesz, że po rewolucji cierpimy na braki w pracownikach. Ludzie się zwinęli jak najdalej stąd, a spraw z androidami w rolach głównych przybywa.

— Aha. — Jego ręce z kieszeni powędrowały na pierś, zwijając się w pseudo obronnym geście. — Wszystko spoko, Kapitanie, ale z całym szacunkiem, po kiego grzyba tu jestem?

— Ponieważ, Reed, przydzielam ci partnera. Ulepszony model Connora, RK900.

— Słucham?! Fowler, nie możesz mi tego zrobić! Nie cierpię tych metalowych puszek, i dobrze o tym wiesz! Radzę sobie świetnie bez partnera, a w szczególności bez jakiejś plastikowej pały!

— Reed, opanuj się albo oddawaj odznakę i zjeżdżaj mi z oczu! — zirytował się Kapitan, dla lepszego efektu uderzając dłonią w blat biurka. — Jeśli nie potrafisz wykonać prostego rozkazu i współpracować, to nie masz co tutaj robić!

To zamknęło usta Reedowi; jedyną rzeczą, która była dla niego ważniejsza niż jego kot, była właśnie praca. Nie było dla niego bliższego miejsca, niż DPD. Dlatego, po walce na spojrzenia z Fowlerem która trwała małą wieczność, poddał się i opadł z powrotem na krzesło, z którego w przypływie emocji się chwilę temu poderwał.

— Dobra. Więc gdzie jest ten mój nowy partner? — syknął z największą dozą niechęci w głosie, jaką mógł z siebie wydusić. Fowler ponownie przytknął dłoń do czoła, jakby zaraz miał stracić całkowicie resztki poczytalności. Spojrzał za Gavina w momencie, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym kliknięciem i Detektyw obrócił się, napotykając spojrzenie lodowato niebieskich oczu. Zamarł.

Nawet z dzielącej ich odległości dotarła do niego woń androida, silniejsza niż wszystkie inne, jakby oplatająca się wokół Reeda w kojący, uspokajający uścisk.

Pachniał jak kawa z automatu, proch strzelniczy i tani płyn do podłóg, który tak namiętnie używały sprzątaczki. Przebijał się także ten charakterystyczny dla dewiantów, syntetyczny zapach, którego niegdyś Gavin nie mógł zdzierżyć.

— Witaj, Detektywie Reed.

Pachniał jak Departament Policji w Detroit.

Pachniał jak dom.


End file.
